


Confessions

by hxikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, i mean there's some swearing, it's 3am and i seriously need sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxikyuu/pseuds/hxikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo decides to finally confess to Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> okay it's 3am so i'm sorry if this is bad i just felt like writing some fluff ^_^

Today was the day Kuroo Tetsurou was going to confess to Kozume Kenma.

It had been torture not being able to touch Kenma or kiss him over these past few months that the pudding-haired boy had been his roomate, and today he was going to change that.

But, he could also be rejected, and, considering Kenma wasn't the most social of people, he couldn't be so sure that he'd accept Kuroo into his life just like that. Even if he was rejected, however, they could still be friends, right?

Even though Kuroo wanted something more than a relationship where all they could do was exchange a few casual touches, Kenma probably didn't feel the same.

》From: Kuroo  
》To: Bokuto

M8 im fucking shitting myself here what if he says no what if he doesnt want to be my friend anymore bokuto do you realise how fucking terrifying this is

》From: Bokuto  
》To: Kuroo

good luck

He sighed.

It was now or never and Kenma was going to be returning to the dorm soon, and Kuroo wasn't going to let himself back out.

He was currently situated on his bed, mindlessly playing candy crush in a fruitless attempt to try and distract himself from the reality and the consequences of what his was about to do. He was nervous to say the least.

He put his phone down and tried to clear his head. He took some deep breaths and began muttering to himself about how it was all going to be okay and even if Kenma reacted badly, they'd work it out and-

Fuck.

The click of a lock abruptly interrupted his train of thought.

He didn't think he could have been more terrified of a sound in his life.

Kuroo watched as a slightly dishevled Kenma walked through the door, holding his beloved PSP in his hands.

Fuck, he was beautiful.

Kenma soon noticed that Kuroo was staring at him.

"If it's food you want, I haven't got any and, no, I'm not going to buy some for you so go out yourself."

"Um, I, okay, yeah-"

Great job at trying to string a sentence together.

Kenma glanced at him and for a minute, Kuroo thought he saw something like worry on the younger boy's face.

"Kuroo, are you okay?"

His suspicions were confirmed a moment later.

"Um, yeah, maybe, actuallynonotreallysorrymaybeishouldstudy-

""Kuroooo, tell me what's wrong."

He placed his PSP on a nearby table.Kuroo mumbled something incoherent.

"What??"

"KENMA KOZUME, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, SO WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

He'd just exclaimed his love for someone to literally the whole campus. 

Great.

Just as he was beginning to think he'd completely messed up and this really wasn't going to end well, he heard something he really didn't anticipate.

"Okay."

Kuroo looked at Kenma to see a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Kuroo smirked.

"Does that mean I have permission to kiss you?"

Kenma nodded.

Kuroo walked over to the boy, tilted his head, and pressed their lips together.

Kenma's were soft and tasted like coffee and sweets.

Their lips fit together messily but Kuroo couldn't help but think that it just felt right and this what what he had wanted all along.

They pulled away after what seemed like an enternity, but was in actual fact just a few seconds.

However, despite the shortness of the kiss, they were both undeniably more flustered than they had been prior to the interlocking of their lips.

"Kenma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kuroo."

 

》From: Kuroo  
》To: Bokuto

you won't believe what just happened

**Author's Note:**

> that was kinda badly written and i'm probably gonna edit it but rn i'm tired so
> 
>  
> 
> courtney if you read this then this fic is terrible and i hate it smh


End file.
